The Reminiscence of My Brother
by Pheria
Summary: One day, when Sesshoumaru was trying to get Tessaiga from Inuyasha, a marble stopped him from doing so. Curious, Inuyasha's friends asked why Sesshoumaru stopped just because of a marble. Then, Inuyasha tell his friends its story. Extra chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Inuyasha fanfiction! :D**

**Well, the main characters are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I just love their complicated siblings relationship so much! Okay, I won't write a long author note, let's just start! :D**

**Oh yeah, the timeline... This story took place not long after Sesshoumaru had lost his left hand...**

**Now, I'll really start the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called him. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised by her voice. It had been such a long time since the last time he was in a very deep thought. "You okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. He stood up from his sitting position and continued his journey.

"Wait for me and Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama", Rin cried out and ran to follow him.

_'Damn! Why Inuyasha always gets the best and this Sesshoumaru always gets the junks!" he thought and looked at Tenseiga_. He could feel the sword tremble a bit as he started to smell a disgusting scent. Blood. Inuyasha's blood!

Sesshoumaru smirked as he quickened his pace towards the source of the scent.

"Rin, Jaken, stay there", he said to his underlings.

"You always leave us like this...", Rin grumbled. Sesshoumaru didn't mind her and kept on moving towards the scent.

_"I could smell it... Yes, I'm very sure it's his blood. After cutting my hand and stealing Tesssaiga from me, I won't let you go easily, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru thought. "I'll take your hand and Tetsusaiga will be mine!"_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, let Miroku-sama handle it. You've gotten hurt so badly because of the wound from your last fight", Kagome said.

"I agree with Kagome-sama this time. I won't let you handle this demon with your condition", Miroku said and went in front of Inuyasha.

"Shut up! I'll be the one who defeat this demon! You're not as strong as me. Though I'm wounded pretty badly, I'm still stronger than you!" Inuyasha complained. "Kagome, let me go!"

"Inuyasha...", Kagome said with patience. She looked into his eyes, tried to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Kagome, let me go!" Inuyasha still didn't want to understand.

"Inuyasha, if you still don't want to listen to me", she said and waited for a second, gave him a second chance to figure out what she meant.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha complained again.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome said. She turned her head away from him.

"You told me to rest! Why do you say 'Osuwari'!" he asked.

"Because you're so stubborn", she said, still didn't look at him.

Miroku used his Kazaana. The strong wind sucked up the demon inside his hand and it turned out that it was not one of Naraku's, because there were no Saimyousho around them. Miroku stopped the Kazaana quickly after the demon was vanished. He fell into his knees because of exhaustion. "Such a strong demon, though he didn't have any Shikon shards", Miroku muttered.

Suddenly Inuyasha caught a smell he really hated in his whole life. He tried not to care about it, but when he felt that the smell was heading towards them, he tried to stand up and ready his stance.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"It's Sesshoumaru", Inuyasha answered. "He's coming to us".

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome repeated. "It's no good. All of us is in no condition to fight and I used all my arrows on that demon that Miroku sucked up".

"Must we get away from this place?" Sango said. "Kirara couldn't even stand up."

"Let's just wait here, I want to know what he wants from us", Inuyasha said courageously. He returned to his sitting position because his wound wouldn't let him stand up for so long. _'What if he wants to kill me? I couldn't even protect myself', Inuyasha thought._

"Inuyasha...", a voice that Inuyasha really hated was heard.

"Sesshoumaru... What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're wounded so badly. That's a proof that you're not good enough to have Tessaiga...", Sesshoumaru said with a calm voice.

"Answer my question! And I think you are the one who is not good enough to be Tessaiga wielder. Tessaiga don't want to be touch by you!" Inuyasha told him and laughed loudly.

"I'll take your hand and Tessaiga will be in my possession", Sesshoumaru said.

_"Damn, he really wants to kill me now", Inuyasha thought. "What should I do?"_

Inuyasha took something out of his clothes. He was not really sure whether it would work or not, but at least he tried. He threw it to Sesshoumaru's direction. It didn't reach Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru saw the thing was being thrown to him. He looked at the thing Inuyasha threw at him. He looked surprised and his eyes were wide-opened for several seconds, but he quickly regained his calmness and he blinked his eyes. He turned away from Inuyasha and his friends and went through the forest without any words.

Inuyasha and his friends were glad Sesshoumaru decided to go. They exhaled in the sign of relief.

"What did you throw to him, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "A thing that would remind him of something that, um, maybe, he doesn't want to remember", Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second and then went to get the thing that made Sesshoumaru went away. She took it and observed it. The thing was a marble.

"What's with this marble, Inuyasha? It doesn't have any evil spirits in it. Rather, I feel a warm feeling when I took it", Kagome said.

"No, it's not evil or demon-related in a negative way," Inuyasha told her.

"So what's about it?" Miroku asked. "It's demon-related in a positive way, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, yes. Maybe, I'll tell you guys a story so that you'll know what the marble really is", Inuyasha change his sitting position and said, "Kagome get the marble here!"

And then, Inuyasha started his story...

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's for chapter 1. I won't make this fic too long. It will only have 2 chapters :D**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**I know maybe you think that Sesshoumaru is not in character. I tried my best to make him in character but with his personality it's so hard to make a fic without changing him a bit... :(**

**Well, thanks for reading and I appreciate it if you give me some reviews about this fic...**

**See you on the next chapter! :D**

**~Pheria~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi... chapter 2 is here!**

**Thanks for the reviews... Reviews always makes me happy! **

**Well, this is the last chapter, so I hope you will like it :D**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha panted heavily. He ran as fast as he could and sometimes he looked back. The youkai still followed him. He kept running until he was at the edge of a cliff. He thought there was no way out of the situation. He looked back and the youkai was only a few meters away from him, ready to swallow him up.

"Little hanyou, come here. You won't feel anything, because I'll eat you really quick", the youkai smirked devilishly.

Little Inuyasha was scared. Tears started dwelling in his eyes. _'Mother... help me!' his said inside his mind_. No one would save him, he was going to die.

Suddenly a whip-like flash slashed the youkai into several pieces. Inuyasha was stunned for several seconds. Who saved him when he was about to leave this world?

He looked at the dead youkai and then he looked up and found that his half-brother was the one who saved him. Sesshoumaru remained calm and he narrowed his eyes when he looked at Inuyasha. For him, Inuyasha was a great disgrace for the family. A hanyou that didn't belong to the world of youkai or the world of human.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks were wet. Then he cried loudly and ran towards Sesshoumaru. "Don't you dare come near me, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha was only a meter from him. "A hanyou like you shouldn't remain with our family. It's very shameful that my father's blood runs through your veins".

Inuyasha stood there and looked at Sesshoumaru. He didn't really understand what Sesshoumaru meant. Sesshoumaru kept on calling him 'Hanyou', the word which Inuyasha still didn't really understand. Once, Inuyasha asked about the hanyou thing to his mother. He didn't get any answer to that question. He remembered that his mother hugged him tightly and cried.

_'Why did mother cry?' he thought back then._

Then, Inuyasha decided he would ask Sesshoumaru. "Nii-sama, what is a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, he was still crying.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's eyes deeply. "Should this Sesshoumaru answer a question from a low life like you?"

Inuyasha looked down, he didn't dare to look at his youkai brother. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"A hanyou is a half human and half youkai. Like you. You're a hanyou. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I never know...", Inuyasha muttered softly. "Mother never told me about it, every time I asked about this hanyou thing, she would cry. I didn't want to make her cried".

"I'm leaving. I won't waste my time on you. Listening to a hanyou would be the worst thing to do", Sesshoumaru said and he flew away.

* * *

Inuyasha finally returned to Inuyoukai's den safely. At last, he understood why those people or youkai stared at him in disgust. Because he was neither a youkai nor a demon. That was why the inuyoukai wouldn't let their puppies play with him and though he was taken to Inu no taisho's family, no one in the family really mind him, except his stepmother and his brother.

His stepmother cared about him, but somehow he couldn't feel any love from her. Was all of the attention she had given him fakes? Inuyasha never knew the answer, but he was just grateful because she treated him quite well. His brother, Sesshoumaru also paid attention to him, though he didn't treat him kindly, but still there were times when Sesshoumaru rescued him from youkai who wanted to eat him.

Inuyasha went to a corner of his room and sat down. He couldn't be cheerful like yesterday or days before, now he knew that it was true that everyone saw him as a disgrace. _'Why was I born like this?'_

"Inuyasha-sama, what's wrong? You're not like your usual self", Myouga asked him.

"Nothing's wrong, Myouga-jichan", said Inuyasha. "It's me that was born wrong".

"How could you say that?" Myouga sympathized to him.

"Sesshoumaru-niisama said that I'm a hanyou, he said I'm one of the low life creatures", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha-sama, you shouldn't mind his words. You're not a low life. Your father is a daiyoukai, and your mother a princess. Which part of them is of a low life?" Myouga tried to comfort him.

Inuyasha cried. "But everyone said I'm a disgrace", he said.

"They envy you, because you are strong like a youkai, and you also have a heart like a human", Myouga tried to convince him. "Don't think that you're hated by most people. Your father loved you so much that he gave his life to protect you, your mother did the same too, and I, Myouga, will stay by your side to help you".

"Myouga-jichan!" Inuyasha brushed Myouga against his cheek while crying loudly.

"Inuyasha-sama, don't do this! This Myouga couldn't...", Myouga tried to finish what he said, but he fainted.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was still in the forest, hunting youkai with his poisonous claw. He really wanted to forget what happened between him and Inuyasha earlier. He realized that the hanyou was still too young to understand what he meant earlier and he also pitied him a bit because of that. Sesshoumaru wondered why his father mated with a human when he knew that the child would be banished from two worlds.

Sesshoumaru never liked Inuyasha since the day Inuyasha came to the den. The hanyou child called him "Nii-sama" and it irritated him so much, because he didn't want to be a brother of a hanyou. The other thing was Inuyasha looked so weak that Sesshoumaru had to save him every time he was in danger, of course Sesshoumaru never wanted to save Inuyasha, it was just his mother who asked him to do so. He couldn't neglect his mother and obeyed what she said. If he could have his own way, maybe he would let Inuyasha died, eaten by some other youkai.

There were no more youkai around him. None of those youkai wanted to remain in the forest just to be killed by him. Sesshoumaru sighed for the second time that day and decided to go home.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama", Myouga called him.

"Myouga, what problem do you have with me?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

Myouga gulped. "No, no problem, oh, yes, I mean... Sesshoumaru-sama I humbly asked you not to sadden your own brother. Inuyasha-sama is still a kid and he just lost his own mother", Myouga said. Not daring to see Seshoumaru's eyes directly.

Sesshoumaru turned away from Myouga and said, "He needs to know what he's going to face... If he couldn't stand it, it will be better for him to die. I can kill him if he want to". Sesshoumaru smirked. "Better than getting killed by some other youkai, right?"

Myouga shook his head. He knew how Sesshoumaru hated human beings and hanyou, but he couldn't believe that he could even say that he would kill his own brother. _'Oh master, I don't know if I could protect Inuyasha-sama until he's old enough to protect himself', Myouga thought._

"Myouga-jichan, is Nii-sama always like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Myouga was a bit surprised by his presence. _'That Sesshoumaru must have known that Inuyasha watched us talking', he thought._

"Yes, he is. That's why Inuyasha-sama, you shouldn't think too much on what he said", Myouga replied.

Inuyasha nodded then smiled. "You know, Myouga-jichan, my mother also told me not to listen to what people said about me. It reminded me a bit of my mother", Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha-sama, let's just get something to eat", Myouga said. "If you got your stomach full, you would be happy, is what most people say". Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

"Hahaue, today Nii-sama saved me from those youkai again", Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru's mother. "The youkai was this big", he said and used his hands to help him explaining things, "I was at the edge of a cliff".

"Have you thanked him, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha made a big O with his mouth. "I forgot...", he said, then turned to Sesshoumaru, "Nii-sama, thank you for saving me. I promise I will be strong so you don't have to worry about me".

"I never worry about you", Sesshoumaru said. "I won't save you if mother never asked me to protect you".

Inuyasha became silent. He looked down.

"Sesshoumaru!" his mother said. "Tell him you're sorry".

"This Sesshoumaru won't say such a thing to a hanyou though you're the one who ask me, mother", he said coldly.

"Inuyasha, will you tell me another story?" Sesshoumaru's mother turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Today, Sesshoumaru-niisama told me about hanyou. He told me that hanyou is a half human and half youkai, like me", he began. "He said that hanyou is a low life creature, they are not accepted by the youkai and human also hated them".

"Sesshoumaru! You said this thing to him?" Sesshoumaru's mother narrowed her eyes while looking at her son.

"He asked me what hanyou is. As a brother, I explained it to him, right, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Remember well, Sesshoumaru, he is also a son of your father", she said. "Inuyasha, please eat your food".

Inuyasha ate his food and right after he finished his food, Sessoumaru's mother asked him to go to bed early, and so he did.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, can't you respect your father's dying wish?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I can. I save my hanyou brother several times, telling things he needs to know", Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"I, too, won't mind that hanyou if it's not your father last wish for us to take care of him," she said. "Just get along until he's old enough".

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He had already known that his mother, too, had never taken a liking to Inuyasha. It was just formalities.

"I'm going to sleep", Sesshoumaru said and excused himself. His mother only nodded.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha went to play by himself in the forest. Myouga secretly hid himself in Inuyasha's Fire Rat fur to look after the hanyou kid. Inuyasha ran very fast, he followed the sweet scent his nose caught and ended up in a field full of flowers.

"It's beautiful", Inuyasha said and his eyes widened. "I wonder if hahaue knows about this place".

Inuyasha picked some flowers while thinking of giving them to Sesshoumaru's mother and Sesshoumaru. _''They're going to like them!' he thought._

"Picking my flowers, hanyou?" A voice suddenly said. A woman appeared in front of Inuyasha and gave him a smile.

"Is this your field?" Inuyasha asked her. He looked at the woman in front of him and when he saw her pointed ears, Inuyasha knew that the woman in front of him was a youkai.

"Yes, this is my lovely field", she said. "And you must pay for what you take!"

The woman changed her appearance. Her body became long like a snake and her long canine readied to crush Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He threw the flowers away and tried to escape from the youkai. Inuyasha didn't dare to look back. He kept on running, but he knew that the youkai wouldn't let him go easily. Finally, the youkai caught him and twisted Inuyasha with her long-scaled body.

"This is it!" the youkai opened her mouth widely and was going to swallowed Inuyasha when suddenly a whip-like flash appeared. Sesshoumaru's claw. The youkai let go of Inuyasha and battled with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slashed the youkai with his poisonous claw again, but it looked like it had no effect at all.

"Using poisonous claw, young youkai?" the snake youkai asked. "You protect that hanyou. Such a silly action".

"Just shut up, low life", Sesshoumaru said.

The snake youkai moved her body just like a whip and she finally hit Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru bumped into a boulder of stone. He groaned.

"Nii-sama! Are you okay?" Inuyasha ran towards him.

"Don't come near me, hanyou!"

"You want to save him, but you hate him. Isn't that weird?" the female youkai asked. "Why don't you let me eat him?"

"What will people say if I let you eat him in my presence?" Sesshoumaru asked her back. "Of course, I won't let them look down upon me".

Sesshoumaru stood up and he slashed the demon deeply and in a very high speed. He landed graciously and blinked for a second, the youkai laughed.

"Nothing's hap...pen..ed", her voice weakly said as her body being torn into several parts. Finally it vanished into dust.

"Nii-sama!" Inuyasha shouted and enfolded his hands on his right foot. He brushed his face against Sesshoumaru.

"My clothes is not for wiping your tears, hanyou", he said. But, Inuyasha didn't care he kept on holding Sesshoumaru's leg until Sesshoumaru sighed and he lowered his body to face Inuyasha. He caressed Inuyasha's hair softly and hugged him. "The youkai's dead, there's nothing to be scared of".

Inuyasha hugged him back. It was the very first time Sesshoumaru treated him kindly.

"Nii-sama, I'm sorry, you got hurt", Inuyasha apologized and wiped his tears on Seshoumaru's clothes, which made Sesshoumaru annoyed, but that time he let Inuyasha did it. Sesshoumaru still caressed Inuyasha's hair, tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, it will heal in no time. Stop crying, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I'll give you something if you stop crying".

Inuyasha released his hug and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wiped his hanyou brother's tears and once again sighed. He tried to reach for something inside his clothes and when he found it, he took it out and gave it to Inuyasha. A beautiful marble.

"It's beautiful!" Inuyasha said as he admired the marble in front of him. Inuyasha smiled widely. "Nii-sama, are you really giving it to me?"

"You don't want it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll take it", Inuyasha quickly replied, afraid that his brother would change his mind. He stared at the sun through the marble and it shone beautifully.

"Do you like it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded cheerfully.

"Let's go back home", Sesshoumaru said. "Hahaue will be looking for you".

Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha and flew away.

After they disappeared into the sky, suddenly Myouga appeared.

"Wow, that's very unexpected from Sesshoumaru. Well, master, maybe Inuyasha-sama will be alright", Myouga muttered and he smiled as a sign of relief.

* * *

"Listen, hahaue", Inuyasha began. "Today, Nii-sama saved me from a snake youkai. And..."

"Inuyasha, be quiet!" Sesshoumaru cut him. Inuyasha frowned, then he looked at Sesshoumaru and didn't continue.

"Ah, hahaue, I went to get you some flowers today", Inuyasha said and gave her some flowers. "I had so many before, but because I was attacked by the youkai, that was all that I could save". Then, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, "This is for you, Nii-sama! For saving me and for giving me the marble".

Inuyasha smiled widely at the two inuyoukai. Both looked at each other and accepted the flowers from the hanyou.

"Thank you, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru's mother said. "I appreciate your hard work so much."

"We're even, I won't thank you", Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha nodded.

Then the three began to eat.

As always, Sesshoumaru's mother sent Inuyasha to bed earlier if she had something to talk to Sesshoumaru, and so Inuyasha did as he told.

Sesshoumaru and his mother were alone. At first both of them were silent, and then his mother began, "You started to take a liking on him, didn't you?"

"No, I just did as you told me to", Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Well, I heard the details from Myouga", his mother told him. "Isn't that why you don't let Inuyasha told me the story?"

"Tch", Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I just want you to know Sesshoumaru, I think, it's not bad to keep him here", she said.

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru questioned her.

"You got it right. I think I was moved when he gave me the flowers and that cheerful smile. I missed it since you became old enough to smile like that", his mother said. "You think he's not that bad too, right?"

Sesshoumaru turned away and left his mother alone.

"Sesshoumaru, such a brat", his mother muttered softly.

* * *

"That's the story, Kagome-sama", Myouga said.

"I see, so that marble is from Sesshoumaru", Kagome muttered.

"Hey, Myouga-jiji, why are you telling them the story? I'm the one who supposed to tell it to them!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're going to make a whole different story, just like when you told Kikyo", Myouga said.

"Tch!"

"Well, Inuyasha-sama didn't like to tell anyone that an event like that once occured. Such a complicated siblings relationship, isn't it?" Myouga said to Inuyasha's friends.

"Myouga-jiji, I didn't know about the last part, did it really happen?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean when Sesshoumaru's mother said that it wasn't bad to keep me there and when Sesshoumaru, maybe, accepted me". Inuyasha played with his fingers while waiting for Myouga to answer. He tried to look down, scared of the answer that would come from Myouga.

Myouga smiled. "Yes, it really did happen Inuyasha-sama".

"Inuyasha," Kagome called him and Inuyasha looked up. "That's why he lost the intention to kill you when he saw the marble. He remembered that you're the brother he once protected and it's a proof that he actually care for you". Kagome smiled.

Kagome took the marble that was put on the grass and gave it to Inuyasha, while saying,

"Keep it, Inuyasha. It's to remind you of your brother".

* * *

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Finished. It took me two hours to finished this chapter. **

**Well, it took time to find the right words whenever Sesshoumaru or his mother talked. You know they are high rank youkai, so I tried to find the words suitable for them to say.**

**In this fic, I want to make Sesshoumaru who has a kind heart but tries to conceal it. His mother actually hates human more than him, but tries to act nice in front of Inuyasha, which is, I thought, really heartless and I decided to change her mind. ^.^**

**Okay then, **

**Thanks for reading :D**

**And if you want to give some reviews, I will appreciate it so much!**

**~Pheria~**


	3. Extra Chapter

**Well, I see a good response for this fiction and decide to give it an extra chapter. I din't tell you guys about Sesshoumaru after he left Inuyasha right?**

**Than, this is it!**

* * *

"He still keeps it, huh, that Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru muttered as he flew above the forest. "I thought he would have thrown it away for sure".

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes. He remembered that day very well, it was the first time he showed affections to Inuyasha, the first time he forgot his hatred for hanyou. He took something out of his clothes, a dried-flower. It was the flower Inuyasha once gave him. Inuyasha's kindness still lingered within him until now.

_'Why does a thing like this bring me such a warm feeling? So human, but I'm not even a human', Sesshoumaru thought._

_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru returned to his room without excusing himself. His mother was used to it and let him go. After he was gone, his mother put the flowers which her stepson gave to her earlier in a very beautiful vase. She smiled at her own choice of vase and left the room, readied herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru went inside his own room. He looked at the flowers and felt a surge of happiness in his heart, but he didn't really understand that it was the thing humans called happiness. He told himself that he just liked that flowers and luckily, Inuyasha got them for him, so he didn't need to pick it himself.

_'I like the flowers?' he questioned himself right after that._

After those inner battles of keeping the flowers or throwing it away, Sesshoumaru decided to dried them, so he could take them anywhere and well, it made him smells good. Sesshoumaru smiled -of course, he felt weird and awkward after he realized what he had just done. He rarely smiled that it could be counted with fingers how many time he did that.

He was feared because he never smiled, if he smiled, no one would fear him and no one would respect him. He was going to be a ruler, if he smiled, he would look weak and no one would obey him. Sesshoumaru stopped his smiling. Then, he was back to the expressionless Sesshoumaru. How he envied Inuyasha to be so carefree. He could do that if he had no desire to be a ruler, but no. He desired power to control, he always did.

That night, Sesshoumaru hardly fell asleep. That was, too, his first time of feeling uneasy.

* * *

"Jaken-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama is back!" Rin told Jaken cheerfully, she went to Sesshoumaru, enfolding her arms to his leg. Sesshoumaru lowered himself to see Rin.

"Rin", he called her while she was brushing her face against Sesshoumaru. "You do not wipe your sweats with my clothes".

"I'm not wiping my sweats, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's spring and it's cool, there's no sweats on me", she said. And she showed him her face and hands. "See?"

"Rin!" Jaken scolded her. "That's not how you greet Sesshoumaru-sama! What is it with you? Suddenly snuggling against him like a pup". Realized that his master was once a pup, Jaken turned to him and said, "I didn't mean you or your clan, of course Sesshoumaru-sama. I mean stray dogs, yes, stray dogs!"

Sesshoumaru-sama only threw a glare at Jaken and then turned to Rin. "Come", he said softly. Rin took Sesshoumaru's hand and smiled at him.

"Jaken", he called his loyal servants. Jaken quickly followed.

Sesshoumaru took out the a dried-flower and gave it Rin. "It's a gift", he said calmly.

"It smelled so good!" she remarked.

"I dried it more than a hundred years ago", he said. "And it hasn't lost its scent".

"It means an unbroken feeling, Sesshoumaru-sama", Rin told him. "It's filled with good intentions and love".

The girl giggled and took the dried-flower from her master. Then she kept it inside her clothes. "Smells like, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Jaken only looked at his master in surprise, his master never gave anything to him and he gave Rin, who had just stayed with him for a while, a gift.

"Jaken", Sesshoumaru felt Jaken's glance at him. "What's wrong?"

From seeing his narrowed eyes, Jaken knew that Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear comments. "No, no... Really there's nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Hn", Sesshoumaru turned away and began his journey.

_'Maybe, it's not wrong to share this feeling which is called happiness", he thought._

He reached his chest where he had put the remains of the dried-flowers Inuyasha once gave him.

"They still have their scents", he muttered.

* * *

**Extra Chapter End**

**

* * *

**

**That's it. Okay, I know Sesshoumaru is a bit out of character. Well, I tried to make him realized happiness, love, etc, from Rin's presence. That's why you will find Sesshoumaru a bit too soft in this extra chapter. The part when Rin snuggled at him is a reminder of the event he went through with Inuyasha. And don't think that the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru here is love relationship. No, it's a father-daughter one. **

**Okay then, I finished my job in this story. I really hope you like it, of course, not just this, but the whole story... :P**

**Well, thanks for reading and if you give me reviews, I'll definitely appreciate them!**

**~Pheria~**


End file.
